Calling out
by x MokonaModoki x
Summary: When Natsuki Kohara has a dream about a strange girl, she doesn't take any notice until she notices the same girl at her school! And after that same girl gets captured by these mysterious men, the real adventure begins! -Rated for minor language-


**Calling Out**

"Where am I? What is this place?" A young girl thought, as she floated through a black void. She shielded her eyes as a bright flash of white light appeared out of nowhere. "What the-?" She wondered. She went towards the light and she could make out a girl with short, spiky black hair. She looked scared and trapped, and it almost looked like she was calling out for help.

"Don't worry, I'll help you!" She ran over to the edge of the light, but couldn't go any further, because the light was solid and wouldn't let anything pass through it, like a force-field.

The girl banged on the wall, "Let me in! I need to save this girl!" She cried.

Suddenly, the mystery girl fell to her knees, and to the other girls astonishment, bright wings that looked like they were made out of light themselves, burst out of the black-haired girls back. A mysterious portal opened up behind her, and the wings picked her up and started carrying her towards it.

The young girl could barely look at the other girls face, even though her heart wanted to help her so badly. Tears ran down the black-haired girls face as she started to disappear into the portal.

"Help me!!!" She yelled as she disappeared completely.

The young girl clenched her eyes shut, as she sank down to her knees, "I'm sorry. I couldn't save you!" She exclaimed, sobbing.

"Who couldn't you save?" A voice asked her.

She opened her eyes, and she was suddenly in a whole different scene. Instead of a black void, she was now in a bed-room, and instead of being on her knees crying, she was now lying in bed, and an older woman was standing over her. "What?" the young girl asked, sitting up.

"You were crying in your sleep muttering, 'I couldn't save her.'"The woman replied. The girl rubbed her eye, 'She's right, I was actually crying.' She thought.

"Oh, it was nothing but a bad dream!" She chuckled.

"Well stop having nightmares, or you'll be late for your first day of school." The woman reminded the girl.

The girl threw the covers off of her, "Oh crap! Thanks for waking me up mom! It's one thing to be late for school, but to be late for the first day of school as a transfer student?! That's just crazy!" She exclaimed, trying to rush to put on her uniform.

"Don't blame me, Natsuki, you're the one who was having nightmares." Her mother chuckled,walking out of the room.

Natsuki took a quick look in the mirror to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be, and then ran out of the room. She raced by the kitchen, where her mom was waiting for her with a slice of toast, "Have a good day at school!" She said.

Natsuki gave her a kiss on the cheek as she grabbed the toast, "Thanks, mom!" She replied.

She grabbed her bag, which was hanging next to the door, "Thank-you self for thinking ahead with the bag!" She said to herself.

She left, locked the door, and took off. As she got to the road, she took a quick back-glance at the two bed-room apartment she shared with her mom, "I have a good feeling something good's going to happen to me today!" She exclaimed, running down the road, "No weird girls with bright, fluorescent wings shooting out of their backs!"

As she got to school, she heard the first bell ring, "Phew! Just made it!" She sighed. She walked to the main office and slid the door open, "Um, hello, who do I talk to about transfer students?" She asked.

An older man, who was sitting down, stood up and walked over to her, "Are you the new transfer student?" He asked. Natsuki bowed at the waist, "Yes, sir." She replied. "Well, go to your class-room and your teacher will be there in a moment." He told her. "Yes, sir." Natsuki replied.

She walked off down the hallway, "2-A, 2-A." She muttered to herself. "Ah! 2-A!" She said, as she found the sign marking the room. "Are you Kohara-san?" She heard a voice ask her. Natsuki turned around and saw a woman with long black-hair that curled at the ends and deep-blue eyes walking towards her.

"Are you Omori-sensei?" Natsuki asked back.

The woman smiled, "That's me. Wait right here and I'll introduce you." She said, as she slid the door open. Natsuki could hear as she walked to her desk, "Class, we have a new transfer student today, please make her feel welcome." She said.

Natsuki took that as a signal and entered the class-room. She felt a little nervous as she walked towards the front, as she could hear people whispering. She stood next to the teacher's desk, "My name is Natsuki Kohara! It's very nice to meet you!" She exclaimed,bowing at the waist.

"Kohara-san, you can have a seat next to Miyae-san." Omori-sensei told her, pointing to the empty seat.

Natsuki walked over and sat down. She looked over at Miyae, "Hi, it's nice to meet you." She said. Miyae was slightly tall, with long, brown-hair tied up in a pony-tail, and piercing green eyes. Right now she had a very bored expression on her face, "Yeah, nice to meet you, too." She replied, bored.

Natsuki sweat-dropped, 'Ok, real hospitable.' She thought.

After class, Natsuki walked down the hallways, looking for her next class, "Man! I never thought this school had so many hallways!" She gasped. She leaned against a window to catch her breath. As she glanced out of it, her eyes widened-outside, eating lunch with a few other girls, was the same exact girl from her dream!

"What the-!" She exclaimed.

She took off running, hoping to get to her before she left. "How is this possible?! She can't be the same girl from my dream, so why does that girl look exactly like her?!" Natsuki exclaimed. She ran down to the school-grounds and spotted the girl saying good-bye to her friends.

As she started walking off, Natsuki ran up to her, "Um, can I help you?" The girl asked, being caught slightly off guard.

"Hi, you might not know me, but I know you!" Natsuki exclaimed, clasping the girl's hands in hers.

"That's nice, but I need to get going." She said, trying to walk away. "Wait!" Natsuki yelled," Okay, that sounded really weird, but I have a good reason!"

"Reason?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, I keep having this dream with you in it." Natsuki explained. "Me?" The girl asked, surprised. "Yes, and now I have a very strong urge to protect you!" Natsuki explained.

The girl giggled slightly, "Thank-you, but I don't think I need to be protected from anything." She said, and continued walking off.

Suddenly, they heard a scream from the other side off the school-grounds. "What was that?!" The girl asked, turning around. "I don't know! Let's go see!" Natsuki replied.

They ran to where they heard the scream, and when they got there, they were shocked by what they saw. There were what looked like an army of men wearing white clothes robes with an insignia of what looked like blood-red wings across the front. They wore hoods, so you couldn't see their faces. They were also holding these ridiculously long swords and the students were doing their best to get as far away from them as they could.

Suddenly, they stopped and looked over in Natsuki's direction.

Her face paled and her blood ran cold, 'They must be after this girl!' She thought. "Quick! Get behind me!" Natsuki yelled.

"What?!" The girl exclaimed, "You'll be killed!"

"Don't worry about me!" Natsuki yelled back.

Suddenly, two arms pulled Natsuki and the girl behind the school building. Natsuki tensed up, ready for a fight, but instead she got a surprise, "Miyae-san?!" She exclaimed. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Miyae demanded.

"I was just trying to protect this girl from getting killed!" Natsuki replied.

Miyae sighed, "Whatever, just don't get in my way." She said. She stood up and ran back to where the men were. "She's crazy." Natsuki sighed, shaking her head, "Anyway, are you alright, um-"

"My name's Honoka, and yes I'm alright, thanks." Honoka replied.

Suddenly, they heard a loud bang and Miyae went flying past them and crashed into the wall. " Miyae-san!" They both yelled, running over to her.

Miyae shakingly stood up, blood running from her lip and fore-head, "I'm fine." She coughed.

One of the men ran towards them, and Natuski braced herself, but when nothing happened, she opened her eyes and saw a light-blue light surrounding them. "What's going on?!" She gasped. She noticed the same colored light coming from Miyae's hands, "It's a little bit of shield magic, but it's pretty weak, because I don't have much strength left." Miyae replied. "Magic?" Natsuki asked.

But, she never got an answer from her because right at that moment, one of the men pulled out a long black sword with the same red symbol on it, and with one strong swing, he took out the shield and sent the three girls crashing into the wall once more. They collapsed, and one of the men came and picked up Honoka and started walking off.

Natsuki opened her eyes and shakingly tried to stand up, "No, they can't take her-not again." She whispered. "Honoka!" She yelled with all of her might. Unfortunatly, Honoka didn't move, and with that last burst of energy, Natsuki collapsed once again.

"-suki! Natsuki!" She could hear someone calling her name.

She slowly opened her eyes to find Miyae looking down at her, worriedly.

"What?" Natsuki whispered. "Thank goodness you're alright!" Miyae sighed.

"What about Honoka?" Natsuki asked, sitting up. Miyae sat up, "No good-she was kidnapped by those men." She replied. Natsuki's eyes widened, "No. It's like my dream." She whispered. Miyae kicked the ground, "Dammit!" She yelled.

Natsuki put her face in her hands, "What are we going to do now? There's no way we can get to her now!" She sobbed.

"Well, there's one thing we can do." Miyae said. "What?" Natsuki asked. "We could always go to "her". Miyae replied. "'Her?'" Natsuki wondered.

Miyae exhaled sharply and lifted her hands up in front of her. Wind started rushing around them, "What the hell's going on?!" Natsuki yelled.

Large, bright wings burst from Miyae's back, and caught Natsuki by surprise, "Ok, forget what I said this morning!" She exclaimed. "Hold on!" Miyae yelled.

They disappeared into a bright light and everything went fuzzy for a brief moment. When Natsuki opened her eyes, she looked around, "Where are we? This isn't the school." She wondered.

"That's because you aren't in your dimension anymore." Natsuki heard a older woman's voice say.

Natsuki looked up to see a woman wearing a long, elegant black dress with a slit up to her thigh, with long, glossy black hair pulled up into a bun with an elegant headdress holding it up. She also had piercing red eyes and her mouth was pulled into a smirk.

"Who are you?" Natsuki asked.

"For the time being, you may call me Yuuko. Now why are you here?" She asked.

"How can you help us?" Natsuki asked back. Miyae walked next to Yuuko, "Yuuko here is one of the lucky people who has the ability to grant people's wishes, but with a price." She explained.

"Wishes?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes, now, Natsuki Kohara, what is your wish?"

**Moko: Phew! That took me awhile to write!**

**Natsuki: How could you do that to poor Honoka?!**

**Moko: What?! I had to do that or else the story would have been pretty boring!**

**Honoka: TT_TT**

**Miyae: So when do you introduce K-**

**Moko: *runs over and clamps hand over Miyae's mouth* Shush! Nobody needs spoilers!**

**Miyae: Mmm-ph!**

**Moko: Natsuki, be a good girl and take Miyae away please? ^^**

**Natsuki: It would be my pleasure. ^^ *drags Miyae out of the room***

**Moko: Ok! I'm going to need your help, my wonderful readers! I don't have an idea what Natsuki's price to Yuuko is going to be, so when you review, maybe mention something that would be good in that category! ^^**

**Yuuko: Read and review! ^^**


End file.
